Climbing The Wizard Steps
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: After Flame Princess breaks up with him Finn sets out on an Adventure alone to search for what he really wants. Inspired by a Fan Comic by Matsu-Sensei on DeviantArt. (Fubblegum)
1. Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood (In Future Chapters)

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

Finn and Jake's House

Grasslands

9:00 pm

14 year old Finn The Human was laying down in his bed unable to sleep, the events of that day racing through his mind. His girlfriend Flame Princess the girl he once thought would be the love of his life left him on a day where they were supposed to be celebrating their Anniversary. Flame Princess' words that day still stung like one of her blistering kisses.

_"We are too different Finn..."_

**Why now?**

_"Every time we touch I do nothing but hurt you..."_

**I promised I would defy Nature for you...**

_"I am not a rebound Finn."_

**How could you ever think that?**

_"I know you are still in love with HER."_

**Am I?...**

_"I love you Finn but I know you'll never love me as much."_

**That's not true!**

_"I hope we can be friends."_

**Flame Princess...**

Sitting up in bed Finn sighed, glancing over to his Brother Jake The Dog who was still sound asleep. Finn envied his Brother, he had a Woman who loved him as much as He loved her in return, who could never hurt him, a Woman that has bared his children...

_"Why can't I ever just like a girl?"_

Finn's thoughts drifted to Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the Monarch of Candy Kindom and ruler of most of Ooo, for years she had been the object of his affection. But every time he tried to become closer to her she pushed him away calling his advances "weird". Finn knew that there was a large age difference between them but he didn't care. Finn thought he had gotten over Princess Bubblegum when he got together with Flame Princess but it only seemed to make him think about her even more. Finn sighed with exasperation as he placed his hands over his head and looked at the floor.

**Flame Princess is right...I do still love her. But what can I do about it? I'm still only 14 and she's 20 now...she'll probably find someone by the time I'm 20.**

_"Lemme share with you a little secret on how to win the heart of a Princess..."_

Finn lifted his head as he remembered what Jake told him after Princess Bubblegum declined his offer for a hug after she had been made an Adult again after the whole Lich fiasco where she was possessed and turned into 13 year old.

_"...it's not easy but you have to be persistent..."_

**That's me, Mr. Persistent.**

_"...You might have to defeat a Demon Lord and Warp through several Worlds..."_

**Uh-huh...**

_"...once you do you walk up the Wizard Stairs..."_

**Okay.**

_"...produce the Magic Key you got in a Water World..."_

**Seems simple enough.**

_"...unlock the Chamber Door..."_

**Right.**

_"...then walk right up to the Princess and give her a big smooch."_

**I can do this.**

Finn got out of bed, getting dressed in his usual Adventuring attire and grabbing his Demon Blood Sword, sheathing it in his backpack. Glancing at Jake who was still fast asleep Finn raised his fist to his Brother.

"What time is it?"

Finn lightly tapped one of Jake's fists with his own careful not to wake him up.

"Adventure time."

Finn then scaled down the ladder of the Tree Fort, saying silent goodbyes to BMO and Neptr while also attaching a piece of paper to the fridge before leaving the Fort.

It Read:

_Dear Jake, BMO and Neptr,_

_If you're reading this that means I'm probably already long gone. I've decided to go adventuring alone and search for myself and what I really want. Flame Princess breaking up with me really opened my eyes. Don't worry I plan on coming back, but in case I don't I love you guys._

_~Finn_

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: The Demon Lord

_Italics_: Flashbacks

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Lord

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 2: The Demon Lord

Forrest Outside The Grasslands

11:45 pm

Finn The Human was lost, he had been lost before but this time he didn't have anyone to bail him out. He was all alone in the deep, dark Forrest with no idea where he was going or what he was looking for.

"Where the heck am I gonna find a Demon Lord?"

Finn's thoughts immediately drifted to The Lich, the closest thing to a Demon Finn could think of. He had fought with The Lich on numerous occasions, the last time they had crossed paths the Lich was imprisoned in Prismo's dimension after mysteriously wishing for Finn and Jake to return home.  
Finn frowned as once again he remembered the first encounter with The Lich and Princess Bubblegum's possession after Ice King clumsily dropped her in The Lich's Well Of Souls.

**That's never gonna happen again, if The Lich ever comes back I'm gonna end him for good.**

"Did you say you're looking for a Demon Lord?"

Startled, Finn frantically looked around him, but saw no one in his direct line of sight. Unsheathing his Demon Blood Sword Finn tried his best to look intimidating despite the fact he was rattled.

"Show yourself coward!"

"Down here you dumb butt!"

Calming down, Finn looked down and saw what appeared to a Miniature Blood Demon.

"Just who the heck are you?"

The Mini Devil placed his hands on his hips.

"I am Lord Of The Blood Demons!"

Finn blinked a few times before biting his lower lip to try and keep from cracking up.

"You? Lord of the Demons? Hahahaha! And who's your second in command the Leader of the Lollipop Guild?!"

Finn continued to laugh, accidentally dropping his Demon Blood Sword as he clutched his sides, his eyes tearing up from laughing so much. Instead of being offended however the Blood Demon instead smirked.

"Thank you for dropping that."

Finn's laughter died down and his eyes widened as the Blood Demon Lord picked up the Demon Blood Sword and absorbed it into his body. After he did that he suddenly grew several times in size he now stood head and shoulders above Finn much to his shock and surprise. The Blood Demon Sword then materialized in the Blood Demon Lord's hand.

"It's time to pay you back for all the torment your father Joshua has caused me Finn the Human."

Finn's eyes widened as the Blood Demon Lord approached.

"Aw crup..."

Finn and Jake's Tree Fort

Grasslands

12 am

"FINN?!"

Jake The Dog awoke in the middle of the night to find Finn's bed empty and his Human Brother nowhere in sight. Frantically, Jake scaled down the ladder and searched every area in the Tree Fort.

"Glob darn it! I shouldn't have been so insensitive!"

Jake remembered the argument he and Finn had after Finn came home after having been dumped by Flame Princess.

_Jake: "Maybe she wasn't right for you."_

**I'm a horrible Brother...**

_Finn: "I love her Jake!"_

_Jake: "She didn't seem to think so."_

**That was a low blow, way to go idiot.**

_Finn: "Well she's wrong! I'll show her how much I love her and we'll be back together!"_

_Jake: "Look Finn maybe it's time to branch out from Princesses? You haven't exactly had much luck with them I mean look at your attempts with Princess Bubblegum."_

**Could I have been more insensitive? Oh glob Finn I'm sorry...**

"Jake?"

Jake's thoughts were interrupted when he saw BMO looking up at him

"Where's Finn?"

Jake sighed.

"I don't know BMO..."

Just then Jake's attention was shifted to the Fridge where he saw Finn's note and tore it off the Door before reading it.

"Oh Glob...he's out there somewhere on his own!"

Forrest Outside The Grasslands

12 am

"Kee Oth Rama Panca...!"

Finn grunted in pain as the Blood Demon Lord sent him crashing into a tree, he swore he felt a rib or two snap upon impact. Finn was bleeding from a nice deep gash on his head as well as from a few cuts on his arms, legs and chest. His iconic white Bear hat starting to change color from white to red. His vision was starting to blur from all the blood loss as he saw the Blood Demon Lord approach once again.

**I let my guard down like an idiot...and now I'm completely defenseless.**

Finn looked at the Demon Lord's right hand which was holding the Demon Blood Sword which was the cause of many of the cuts adorning his body. The Demon Lord grabbed Finn by the neck and lifted him off the ground with one hand while he prepared to deliver the final blow with the sword.

**Is this...the end?**

Finn was about to black out both from the blood loss and lack of oxygen...

_"Finn!"_

**Princess Bubblegum?!**

_"I believe in you Finn!"_

Hearing Princess Bubblegum's voice in his head brought life and determination back to Finn. Despite his injuries Finn managed to grab the blade of the Demon Blood Sword mere moments before before it pierced his chest and kicked the Blood Demon Lord in the crotch sending the demon reeling back, clutching his groin area.

"Cheater!"

Finn coughed and gasped for breath as he gripped the blade of the Demon Blood Sword in his hands, blood running down the blade from cuts on his hands. Finn then glared at the Demon before turning the sword around in his hands and charging the Demon Lord, screaming the words that his Father used to incapacitate the Blood Demon on numerous occasions.

"Kee Oth Rama...!"

Finn drove the sword into the Demon Lord through the chest.

"...Pancake."

Finn watched as the Blood Demon Lord burst into flames and disappeared, hoping that this would be the last time he ever saw him. Finn then collapsed to his knees, the Demon Blood Sword being the only thing keeping him from falling over. He was badly hurt and losing more and more blood by the moment and his vision was starting to dim.

"I should've brought Cyclops Tears with me...I'm an idiot..."

Just before he blacked out Finn swore he saw someone with pale skin and long hair floating his way.

"Marceline?..."

Finn the Human then passed out.

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: The Land Of Aaa

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network.

_Italics_: Flashbacks

**Bold**: Thoughts


	3. Chapter 3: The Land Of Aaa

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 3: The Land Of Aaa

Marceline's House

6:00 am

The sounds of someone playing music woke Finn from his slumber and Glob was Finn the Human a mess. He had several cuts from head to toe, he had 3 broken ribs and had lost a lot of blood from the battle with the Blood Demon Lord. As he awoke he found himself heavily bandaged and half naked wearing nothing but his jean shorts, his shoulder length blonde hair marred by streaks of dried blood spread under him. As he came to he realized he was laying on someone's couch and as his vision started to come back he recognized his surroundings.

**This is Marceline's house...**

"Finally you're awake."

Finn turned his head to the side and there sitting across from him was Marceline The Vampire Queen, plucking the strings of her Axe Bass.

"Marceline..."

Placing her Bass down Marceline walked over to Finn and looked down at him, a rare look of concern on her face.

"You've been unconscious for 6 hours Finn."

**6 hours?! **

Finn tried to sit up but the stabbing pain of his broken ribs made him stay put.

"Don't try to move, you're lucky to be alive you know."

Finn sighed as he laid there obediently.

"What in Glob's name were you thinking going out in those woods by yourself? And especially without any Cyclops Tears?"

Finn looked away.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you and if I did tell you, you'd think I was stupid."

Marceline crossed her arms over her chest, a nonplussed look on her face.

"Finn I'm a One Thousand and Eighteen Year Old Vampire who's part Demon part Human and my Father is basically Satan, try me."

Finn sighed again.

"Ok..."

Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum's Lab

6:30 am

The sound of Beakers breaking and the hissing of Chemicals filled the air as 20 year old Candy Monarch Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum stood there agape as she heard the news from Jake the Dog about Finn's disappearance.

"Finn is missing?!"

Jake nodded, his head bowed in shame.

"And it's my fault...I should've never said all those things to him."

Princess Bubblegum was beyond worried for her friend.

**What if something bad happened to him? What if...**

"Did you try looking every place you could think of?"

Jake nodded.

"I tried our favorite hiding spots, places we like to go Adventure..."

Princess Bubblegum was getting really worried she was practically shaking.

"What about friends houses? Finn could be with Marceline or LSP or someone..."

Jake hesitated.

"Jake?"

Jake smiled sheepishly.

"No...I haven't checked any friends houses."

Princess Bubblegum's expression immediately went from worry to anger, she couldn't believe Jake got her this worked up.

"Then CHECK THEM! Start with Marceline's house."

Jake couldn't run away fast enough, when Princess Bubblegum was angry she was scarier than just about anything. Sighing, Princess Bubblegum's anger faded as she found a pic of Finn in her Notebook.

**I hope you're okay Finn...**

Marceline's House

7:15 am

"...and then I ran the Demon through, spoke the incantation and sent him back wherever he came from before you arrived."

Marceline just stood there listening to Finn, she had a neutral expression for most of it but the moment Finn finished she burst out into laughter.

"You're going through all this just to find some mythical Wizard Steps in a last desperate attempt to win Bonnibel's heart?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Finn sighed and looked away from her again.

"I knew you'd think so."

Marceline stopped laughing when she realized she had hurt Finn's feelings.

"Finn I'm sorry..."

Finn didn't answer instead he forced himself to sit up despite the pain his ribs were causing him each passing moment. Startled, Marceline tried to force him to lay back down again.

"Hey don't move!"

Finn slapped her hands away and glared at her before getting up off the Couch.

"Where are my clothes Marceline?"

Marceline sighed.

"By the couch."

Finn bent over to pick up his clothes, noticing that they were in better shape Marceline must've patched them up. He also noticed white blotches where blood stains once were and looked at Marceline questioningly.

"I...got thirsty so I sucked the red out of the bloodstains."

Finn slipped his shirt on and placed his Bear Hat back on his head then grabbed his Backpack and his Blood Demon Sword. Marceline sighed.

"I can't talk you out of this silly quest can I?"

Finn shook his head.

"Whether it's just a fantasy or not I don't care."

Marceline shook her head in exasperation.

"I knew you were gonna say something like that."

Marceline then did something Finn did not expect, she wrapped her arms around Finn in a hug though she was careful to not aggravate any of his injuries.

"Just be careful Finn, ok? Not just for me, but for everyone."

Despite his surprise Finn nodded and returned the hug.

"I will, I promise."

Finn broke the hug after a while and took one long look at Marceline like it was his last before leaving her house. Sighing, Marceline picked up her Bass and started to play a little tune.

**Please be careful Finn...**

Outer Grasslands

8:00 am

Finn once again found himself lost but this time it wasn't in a deep dark Forest it was in a wide open field.

**What was the 2nd part of it again?...**

_"...Warp through several Worlds..."_

**Oh right.**

Finn looked around, frowning as he saw no signs of any Village let alone a Village that has some kind of Wizard or something that knew how to get to an Alternate World.

"Well crup, guess I should've thought this through more."

Finn was about to give up and go home when he saw a short man wearing a cloak approaching.

"Excuse me young man but do you by chance wish to travel to Another World?"

Finn blinked a few times.

"Yes..."

**Who is this guy?**

The cloaked figure reached into his cloak and pulled out a Pendant.

"This pendant will allow you to travel between Worlds but it can only be used on 1 World 1 time and 1 trip back, if you try to use it more than once you will be trapped there forever."

Confused but out of ideas Finn took the pendant.

"Wait a minute...isn't this one of those "Deus Ex Machina" things? I mean I dunno who you are I've never seen you before in Ooo and you'll probably never appear again after this."

The cloaked figure shrugged.

"Maybe the author got lazy. Anyways off you go."

Before Finn could get another word out suddenly he was surrounded by a blue light that blinded him for a few moments before dimming. When Finn's eyes focused he found himself...in the exact same place he was before.

"It didn't work?! That cloaked guy was just a scam artist! Glob darn it I am so gullible!"

Finn was about to spike the pendant when he suddenly heard voices behind him, turning around he found himself face to face with what appeared to be a Female version of himself.

"Fi...Fionna?!"

Fionna blinked a few times in surprise, both at the appearance of a boy version of herself and the fact he knew her name.

"Do I know you?..."

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: All Wet

_Italics_: Flashback

**Bold**: Thoughts

(Author Note: Yeah sorry about the whole "Mysterious Cloaked Guy" thing I literally could not think of anything clever I've never been that great at creating Original Characters, please don't flame me too hard for this one. I promise there will be a payoff to his Character I just have to think of it. *Braces For The Flames*)

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	4. Chapter 4: All Wet

(Author Note: Thank you for all the Reviews so far! I will try to post the final 2-3 Chapters today.)

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 4: All Wet

Outer Grasslands Of Ooo

15 Minutes Earlier

The cloaked figure had anticipated Finn's arrival in the Grasslands that day and was awaiting him with the Pendant. After giving Finn the Pendant and telling him about the dangers of using it he watched as Finn was transported into another World in a bright flash of blue light. As the light dimmed down and Finn the human was no longer standing there the hooded figure removed his hood his whole cloak coming off with it but before his identity could be revealed he disappeared in a bright yellow light.

**Find what you are looking for Finn the Human...**

Outer Grasslands Of Aaa

8:15 am

"...and that's how I know your name."

Finn had just finished talking to Fionna about the Ice King's Fionna and Cake fan fiction and how he and Jake had been forced to listen to him read it. Neither Fionna nor cake were pleased hearing about this.

"Some old pervert is writing stories about me?!"

Both she and Cake simultaneously slammed their fists into their palms.

"Show me where he lives so I can kick his butt!"

Finn laughed a little, Fionna was definitely a female him alright.

"That's the thing...I actually come from another World."

Fionna blinked a few times in confusion.

"Another World?"

Finn nodded, pointed to the pendant which was now around his neck.

"This pendant allowed me to travel here."

Fionna smirked.

"Good! Then you can use that pendant to take us to the old pervert and we can kick his butt!"

Finn shook his head.

"Actually I can't, not unless you never wanna return here again."

Fionna was even more confused.

"Huh?"

Finn sighed.

"The guy who gave me this pendant told me it's one use only both ways, if I took you with me when I return to Ooo you'd never be able to return to Aaa."

Fionna frowned and both she and Cake sighed.

"Oh."

Finn felt bad so he smiled at them and extented his fist to Fionna.

"Tell you what when I get back to Ooo I'll kick the Ice King's butt for you ok?"

Fionna smiled again and bumped his fist with hers.

"Ok! I'll hold you to that Finn!"

Finn laughed a little.

"So...what brings you to Aaa Finn?"

Finn suddenly remembered why he came here as well as the next parts of Jake's advice.

_"...once you do walk up the Wizard Steps, produce the Magic Key you got in a Water World..."_

Finn looked at Fionna, smiling sheepishly.

"This may sound like a REALLY dumb and random question but...do you have a Water World or Water Temple around here with a Magical Key in it?"

Fionna nodded.

"Yes, there is an Underwater Temple not that far from here."

Finn smiled.

"Mathmatical!...Wait, underwater?"

Fionna nodded.

"It's also in the Icelands near the Ice Queen's Mountain so the water would be freezing cold, not to mention it's WAY deep underwater. You'd probably freeze to death before you even got there."

Finn's shoulders sagged in defeat and his whole demeanor changed.

"...Crup."

Fionna frowned and slapped Finn across the face, breaking him out of his stupor.

"Hey! No doppleganger of mine is going to give up that easily! I said it would be hard I didn't say it would be impossible when has that ever stopped us before?"

Finn held his cheek and thought for a moment before a smile crept back onto his face.

"Never."

Fionna smiled back and this time she held her fist out.

"What time is it?"

Both Finn and Cake bumped Fionna's fist with their own as all three shouted.

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

Marceline's House

8:30 am

Marceline was busy draining the red from a plate of Apples when she heard a knock at her front door.

**Who could that be at this time of day?**

"Marceline? Can I come in? It's me, Jake!"

**Oh, figured he'd show up at some point.**

Marceline floated over to her door and opened it for Jake, noticing that he was sweating profusely and heavily panting. There were also dark circles under his eyes and he looked extremely on edge.

"Are you ok Jake? You're shaking."

Jake shook his head.

"Where's Finn? Did he come here last night?"

Marceline nodded.

"Well...came here is sort of the wrong phrase. I had to carry him here."

Jake's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?!"

Marceline sighed, she really wished Jake would calm down.

"I mean when I found him he was badly injured after fighting a Blood Demon. He had broken ribs and cuts everywhere."

Jake looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh no...oh Glob I hurt Finn's feelings and he went out and got in a fight without me...and without these..."

Jake reached into his fur and brought out the bottle of Cyclops Tears.

"Show me where he is so I can give these to him."

Marceline shook her head.

"I'm afraid I dunno where Finn is, he left earlier this morning once he had the strength to move."

Jake's demeanor went from sad to angry in a split second.

"You let him leave when you knew he was badly hurt?! What kind of friend are you?!"

Marceline was getting more than a little irritated by Jake's accusations.

"I didn't "let" him leave he left on his own accord, besides...he's doing something you once told him to do."

Jake's anger faded and he blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?..."

Marceline then told Jake about Finn taking Jake's "Wizard Steps" story seriously and going through with it much to Jake's shock.

"What?! I made all that up while I was playing a Video Game!"

Marceline frowned.

"You forget Jake, while Finn may be a maturing boy he is still young and you're the much older sibling. I bet he took your words to heart."

Jake's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"You're right...this is all my fault."

Marceline placed a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"I'm sure Finn will come back when he finds what he's looking for, in the meantime all you can do is wait and hope he comes back safely. That's all any of us can do."

Jake nodded.

"I guess you're right..."

Marceline squeezed Jake's shoulder reassuringly.

"Finn will be alright Jake, you just gotta have faith in him."

Jaked nodded again, a small smile surfacing.

"You're right Marcy...thank you."

Marceline smiled back.

"No problem, wanna jam for a bit?"

Jake's smile widened.

"You bet!"

The Icelands Of Aaa

10:00 am

Finn, Fionna and Cake all cautiously approached the Ice Queen's Mountain, Finn and Fionna were both wearing sweaters to help stand the intense cold. After walking a little more they came across a large and deep body of water.

"Is this it?"

Fionna nodded.

"Yup, this is Icicle Lake the Temple Of The Hydra is about 100-200 feet down below."

Finn winced, a shiver going through his body as he imagined how cold it was going to be. Fionna lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey, you're not getting cold feet already are you?"

Finn laughed a little at the pun.

"No of course not."

Finn approached the Lake, it was so dark you couldn't see much past its surface. Finn then stripped down to just his shorts, placing the rest of his clothes in his backpack and grabbing his Demon Blood Sword. He turned around to Fionna, his eyes widening and a blush adorning his cheeks as he saw her strip down to her bra and panties.

"Fionna?!"

Fionna smirked in a teasing manner.

"What, never seen a female body before? I can't let you go down there alone."

She grabbed her own Demon Blood Sword which looked identical to Finn's only it was Black instead of Red.

"Are you sure?"

Fionna nodded.

"Positive."

She then turned to Cake.

"Wait here for us and keep an eye out for the Ice Queen ok?"

Cake nodded.

"And if she does show up I'll kick her in the baby maker!"

Fionna giggled before turning back to Finn.

"Let's go."

Finn nodded and the two stood side by side at the shoreline each taking several deep breaths before diving into the ice cold water.

To Be Continued...

Next Part: The Hydra

_Italics_: Flashback

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	5. Chapter 5: The Hydra

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 5: The Hydra

Icicle Lake

10:05 am

The frozen lake stung like hundreds of thousands of tiny needles poking every inch of Finn and Fionna's skin, Finn was getting the worst of it however due to his previous injuries. Regardless of the pain though the two swam deeper and deeper into the depths of Icicle Lake, both hoping they would be able to hold their breaths long enough and hoping they wouldn't freeze before they reach their destination. Finn was starting to struggle to keep going, the pain he was in and the cold was getting to him.

**Glob, I** **have never felt so much pain in my life! The time both my legs were broken by a Deer is a knee scrape compared to this!**

Fionna wasn't fairing much better, she could already feel herself starting to lose consciousness. Noticing this, Finn reached for her hand and thought about giving up and swimming back to the surface.

_"Finn!"_

**That's Princess Bubblegum's voice again just like when I was fighting the Blood Demon...**

_"Hang in there Finn! You can do it!"_

Just like when he fought the Blood Demon Lord Princess Bubblegum's voice spurred him on. Swimming faster than he ever had before and with Fionna in tow, Finn went deeper until he finally saw what appeared to be the Temple Of The Hydra. Swimming as fast as he could despite the fact he was dangerously close to blacking out Finn swam through the entrance but just as he entered everything went black.

**I'm sorry PB...Jake...BMO...Marceline... **

Candy Kingdom

Princess Bubblegum's Laboratory

10:25 am

Princess Bubblegum was working on mixing two chemicals together when she suddenly felt a pain in her chest as if someone had just punched her in the heart. Dropping the Beakers in her hands paying them no mind as they shattered on the floor Bubblegum clutched her chest as the pain faded, wondering where this sudden feeling came from. Then it hit her.

"FINN!"

Temple Of The Hydra

10:30 am

**Everything's black and I can't feel anything...am I dead?**

"Finn!"

**Who?**

"Finn wake up!"

**Princess Bubblegum?**

"Please wake up!"

**No...it's not...who?**

"We made it! Don't die on me now!"

**Fionna?**

Just then things got really bright and once Finn's vision came into focus he saw Fionna leaning over him, soaked from head to toe, tears streaming down her face and she was shivering. When she saw Finn waking up she smiled in relief.

"Oh thank Glob you're alive! You scared me to death Finn!"

Unable to speak at the moment Finn gently pushed her away so he could turn over onto his front and barely managed to get onto all fours before he vomited up all the water he must've ingested when he blacked out. After several moments of shivering coupled with more throwing up Finn took several deep breaths, not noticing Fionna's hand rubbing his back until he turned his head and saw her looking at him in concern.

"Are you ok?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah...I haven't thrown up that much since Jake last made one of his Everything Burritos."

Finn got to his feet and took a long look at where he and Fionna were, it looked like your typical Temple interior except everything was made out of Diamond as opposed to Marble or Clay. In the middle of the room was a pool where a Giant Hydra stood (a Dragon with 8 Heads for those uninitiated with Greek mythology) which appeared to be made out of Jade, and its eyes made out of Ruby. Hanging from one of the Hydra's many mouths was a giant Key made out of Crystal.

"That must be the magic Key!"

Both Finn and Fionna got back into their clothes before approaching the Jade Hydra slowly, both having their swords drawn just in case.

"Be on your guard Fionna, I have a feeling they won't let us just take it."

Fionna nodded and the two stood back to back as they carefully made it to the Hydra.

"Grab the key Finn, I've got your back."

Finn nodded and climbed the Hydra until he was level with the head with the Key hanging from its mouth. Keeping a close eye on the Hydra's face Finn slowly reached for the Key before snatching it quickly from its mouth and putting it in its backpack. Both Finn and Fionna braced themselves for the worst but nothing happened.

"Huh, nothing. Bit of a letdown."

Fionna nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I was expecting it to come to life or..."

Fionna didn't notice the Hydra's tail was starting to move behind her, Finn's eyes widened.

"Fionna look out!"

Fionna turned around but not in time to avoid being whacked by the Hydra's tail, sending her flying and crashing into a nearby wall.

"Fionna!"

Finn was about to jump off the Hydra's back to check on her but suddenly the Hydra's whole body started to move and shake, leaving Finn no choice but to hang on as it came to life. The Hydra bent one of its heads back and Finn only just managed to bring his sword up as he was sent flying but not nearly as far because he partially blocked the blow. Finn landed on one knee and skidded across the ground a bit before looking up and seeing the Hydra floating above, it looked pissed. Glancing at Fionna who was starting to stir, Finn glared at the Hydra as he clutched the Demon Blood Sword with both hands.

"Alright ugly butt! You want a fight?! Come at me bro!"

The Hydra was quick to oblige and dove at Finn trying to drive him into the ground but Finn was faster and managed to dodge, watching as the Hydra crashed into and through a nearby wall. It was dark so Finn couldn't see inside the hole but what he did see was a giant fireball coming at him.

"Crup!"

Finn barely dodged the fireball though it did singe the straps on his Backpack which then fell off his back, the Key sliding out and across the floor.

"Double crup!"

Finn looked back into the hole and this time had no time to dodge as the Hydra came out and rammed into his stomach sending him skipping like a stone across the pool where the Hydra once stood. Dazed, Finn looked up seeing the Hydra hovering above him for a second before swooping down to finish him off. It never got to him however as Fionna leapt from seemingly out of nowhere and lopped 3 of the Hydra's heads off with her own Demon Blood Sword. This gave Finn enough time to recuperate and get back to his feet, when he looked at Fionna he noticed she was bleeding from a gash just above her stomach where the Hydra hit her.

"Are you ok Fionna?!"

Fionna nodded frantically.

"Don't worry about me just focus on the Hydra!"

Much to both Finn and Fionna's horror (mostly Fionna's) the Hydra grew back its 3 heads and let out a loud, obnoxious roar before charging at the two again. Finn and Fionna both dodged and each cut off more heads but like before they simply grew back and only seemed to make it more angry.

"Crup! No matter how many heads we cut off he just grows them back!"

Finn was already tired from the swim, he didn't know how much longer he could last in this fight especially against an opponent like this. Just then he remembered something his Adoptive Father Joshua once told him.

_Joshua: "Son! If you ever were to fight a Hydra don't forget to cut off its heads and make sure they don't grow back! Can you guess how you do that?"_

_Younger Finn: "But Dad! All I asked was if we could play catch!"_

_Joshua: "Tough! It's Monster Killing lessons today! Now can you guess how to kill a Hydra?"_

_Younger Finn: "I want to play baseball!"_

_Joshua: "Give up huh? Well it's actually quite simple, cut the heads off and cauterize the stumps so the heads never grow back!"_

_Younger Finn: "Can I cut your head off?"_

Finn smiled at the memory and looked at the Hydra noticing that it was charging up a fireball.

"You just sealed your fate you ugly Mother."

Finn looked at Fionna.

"Listen to me Fionna! Next time he shoots a fireball don't dodge! Block it with your sword!"

Fionna's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?! We'll be burnt to a crisp!"

Finn smiled reassuringly.

"I know it sounds crazy just trust me!"

Finn raised his sword to his face, sighing to herself Fionna did the same.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?!"

Finn shrugged.

"Probably."

Fionna looked at him in shock.

"PROBABLY?!"

Fionna was about to say something else when the Hydra shot its fireball, Finn and Fionna stood their ground however and braced themselves as the fireball washed over them. But instead of burning them to a crisp all the energy seemed to be absorbed into their swords. As the fire died down both Finn and Fionna's swords were glowing at the blade. Finn smiled.

"It worked!"

Fionna stared at her blade in amazement.

"Now what?"

Finn looked back up at the Hydra as it was charging.

"Now, aim for ALL the heads!"

Fionna nodded nervously, unsure of herself but willing to trust Finn knew what he was doing.

"Ok!"

The Hydra flew at Finn and Fionna at super speed.

"NOW!"

Both Finn and Fionna did a front flip in an apparent attempt to dodge but instead they brought their swords down in a swiping motion each cutting 4 of the Hydra's 8 heads. They both landed on their feet and turned in time to see the now permanently headless Hydra continue flying until it crashed into what appeared to be a large pair of doors and shatter upon impact. Finn smiled.

"That...was...AWESOME!"

Fionna smiled as well.

"Mathmatical!"

Finn glared at her.

"Hey that's my line!"

Fionna fake pouted.

"So? I can't use it because I'm a girl?"

Finn immediately shook his head frantically, afraid he may have offended her.

"Nonono! That's not what I meant at all!"

Fionna giggled and smirked teasingly.

"I know I was just teasing you."

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes before leaning down to pick up the Key, it was light despite how big it was. Fionna walked over to Finn to look at it as well.

"So this is what you came here for?"

Finn nodded.

"What does it do?"

Finn stuffed the Key back into his backpack before slipping it back on.

"I'll know when I get back to Ooo. Speaking of which..."

Finn reached for his pendant, only to find nothing around his neck.

"Huh?"

Frantically, Finn patted every area of his body he may have put the pendant but it wasn't there.

"Oh crup."

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: The Wizard Steps

_Italics: _Flashback

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	6. Chapter 6: The Wizard Steps

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 6: The Wizard Steps

Hydra Temple

12:00 pm

Both Finn and Fionna did a thorough search of the Temple from top to bottom but no sign of Finn's pendant. Finn gave up and sat down in frustration as Fionna continued to look around.

"You must've lost it when we were swimming or maybe it was destroyed when we fought the Hydra..."

Fionna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard whimpering coming from Finn, turning around to look at him Fionna was shocked to see Finn's face in his hands and he was shaking. It didn't take her long to realize he was crying.

"Finn?..."

Finn looked up with her with tears streaking down his face.

"Without that pendant I'll never be able to return to Ooo or see any of my friends again! Jake...Marceline...BMO...Neptr...LSP...Susan...Princess Bubblegum..."

Fionna for once in her life had nothing to say, what could she say? This boy, someone who is essentially her Brother from another World just lost everything.

"I'm sorry Finn..."

Fionna turned around to look where the Jade Hydra met its end.

"All this...for nothing."

Just then she noticed the Doors that the Jade Dragon crashed into was open a crack, probably from the impact. Light was pouring into the room from the crack. She also noticed a big Key hole on one of the doors that looked to be in the shape of the Key.

"Finn, can I see the Key for a moment?"

Finn wiped his eyes and reached into his Backpack, handing the Key to Fionna.

"Sure...isn't worth a crup now anyway."

Fionna took the Key and approached the door, as she did the Key and the Keyhole started to glow, much to both Finn and Fionna's surprise.

"Finn come here you gotta see this."

Finn sniffed and wiped away more of his tears as he walked over to Fionna who offered the Key back to him.

"You came here for this Key, take it."

Finn hesitated for a moment, what good would it do? Who knows where this door leads? Eventually Finn realized none of that mattered anyway so hetook the Key from Fionna's grasp and the two approached the door. Once they were within 5 or so feet the door started to open slowly, getting faster the closer they got. Once the door was completely opened both Finn and Fionna's eyes widened like saucers.

"Woah..."

Before them was a big, empty blue room save for one thing, a flight of stairs that seemed to go up forever. It didn't take Finn long to figure it out.

"The Wizard Steps..."

Fionna looked at Finn in confusion.

"The what steps?"

Finn looked back at her.

"The Wizard Steps, this is what I've been looking for."

Fionna cocked her head to the side.

"You came all this way for a flight of stairs that go nowhere?"

Finn nodded.

"It's a bit more complicated than that but yeah, more or less."

Fionna sighed as she realized that this was going to be the last time she saw Finn.

"So I guess this is it then?"

Finn nodded, also feeling a little sad that this would be the last time he saw Fionna.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly Fionna threw her arms around Finn and hugged him tightly.

"I know we only just met but I feel like I've known you for longer...I'm gonna miss you Finn."

Finn smiled a little and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you too Fionna."

After a while Fionna and Finn reluctantly let go of each other. Fionna then raised her fist to Finn one last time.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Finn, take care."

Finn nodded and bumped his fist with Fionna's.

"You too Fionna."

Finn and Fionna took one last look at each other before Fionna turned around and headed back towards the entrance of the Temple. Finn then placed the Key back in his Backpack and turned around and walked into the empty room until he was at the foot of the first stair. He looked up seeing nothing but more stairs.

"Well...here goes nothing."

Finn stepped onto the first step and started to ascend.

The Icelands of Aaa

12:15 pm

Cake was patiently waiting for Finn and Fionna to surface staring at the Lake and skipping rocks across it, suddenly she noticed air bubbles starting to surface and a moment later Fionna surfaced and swam to shore much to Cake's relief. As Fionna dried herself off Cake looked at the lake again expecting Finn to surface any moment. As moments turned to minutes Cake turned to Fionna in confusion as she was putting her clothes back on.

"Fionna, where's Finn?"

Fionna sighed as she put her Rabbit Hat on.

"Finn's not coming back."

Cake blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why?"

Fionna looked up into the sky.

"Because he's finding what he's looking for."

**We may have only met but I miss you already Finn, it was nice having another human around as brief as it was. I hope you find happiness.**

The Wizard Steps

3:30 pm

Finn had been scaling the stairs for 3 hours but to him it felt like 3 days, he wasn't going to stop though.

**I should be exhausted, I should be in agony but I've honestly never felt better. I'm finally going to find what I've been looking for.**

Hours went by like Minutes as Finn continued to scale the seemingly endless staircase, until he finally spotted the end. A platform and on top of that platform was another set of doors that didn't seem to go anywhere as past the platform was a long way down. As Finn stepped onto the platform he paused to take a breather and reached into his Backpack pulling the Key out which was already glowing. He approached the door with the Key and slid the Key into the lock, as he did the Key suddenly dissolved and the doors opened filling the room with a blinding light. As the light died down Finn suddenly found himself in what appeared to be Outer Space and was face to face with the Cosmic Owl.

"Hello Finn the Human."

Finn blinked a few times in confusion.

**What is the Cosmic Owl doing here?**

The Cosmic Owl looked at Finn with its expressionless stare.

"You have come a long way Finn the Human, passed many trials and faced many hardships. All I have put in place for you."

Finn's eyes widened as a realization hit him.

"You were the cloaked figure that gave me the pendant."

The Cosmic Owl nodded.

"I also have been the one motivating you using the voice of the person you hold dearest in your heart."

Finn was now more confused than ever.

"But why? Why me?"

The Cosmic Owl placed his wing on Finn's shoulder.

"To see if you had what it takes to become a true Hero. To fight the evils that will plague Ooo one day, a job I thought once too difficult for a boy. In the time it took you to scale the Wizard Steps 4 years passed in this realm, look at yourself Finn the Human."

Finn did as he was told and looked down at himself and was surprised at what he saw, he had grown taller and was a bit more muscular but not overly muscular like a Body Builder or something like that, more like an Athlete.

"Woah..."

The Cosmic Owl removed his wing from Finn's shoulder.

"However while 4 years passed in this realm only 2 days have passed in Ooo. When you return everyone you know will be the same as when you left them."

Finn looked down.

"They're probably all worried about me..."

The Cosmic Owl started to flap his wings.

"Before I send you back Finn the Human I will grant you one wish, tell me what is it your heart desires the most?"

Finn looked back up at the Cosmic Owl.

"Is it perhaps...the love of a certain Princess?"

Finn blinked a few times in surprise.

"You can do that?"

The Cosmic Owl nodded.

"I can do anything."

Finn pondered this for a moment, both his mind and his heart were having a fight.

**Just think Finn all you have to do is say "I want Princess Bubblegum to love me" and she'll be yours!**

"It wouldn't be right though..."

**Isn't it what you always wanted?**

"Yes but...if Princess Bubblegum is going to be mine I want it to be of her own will. I cannot strip her of that."

Finn looked back up at the Cosmic Owl.

"I wish...I wish to be able to protect Princess Bubblegum and everyone in Ooo, for her to be happy. I want to be with her yes but I don't want to sacrifice her free will to achieve it. If she's only my friend for the rest of my life I can live with that."

Finn couldn't quite tell but he swore he saw the Cosmic Owl smile.

"A noble wish Finn the Human, very well. It shall be done."

To Be Continued...

Next Chapter: Return To Ooo (Finale)

_Italics_: Flashback

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


	7. Chapter 7: Return To Ooo (Finale)

(Author Note: Holy crup! This story has over 700 views?! Thank you all and please keep writing those Reviews cuz I love reading them! :D)

Climbing The Wizard Steps

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: T for Violence and Blood

Summary: After being dumped by Flame Princess Finn makes one last attempt to win Princess Bubblegum's heart by scaling the fabled "Wizard Steps" that Jake told him about in Too Young. When he gets to the top however will he find what he was looking for? This Fanfic is inspired by Matsu-sensei's terrific Fan Comic which you should all check out before you read this.

Pairings: Fubblegum

Chapter 7: Return To Ooo (Finale)

Candy Kingdom

4:00 pm

3 Days Since Finn's "Disappearance"

Princess Bubblegum was sitting on the steps leading to her Castle, her head in her hands, she had been unable to do anything but think about Finn the last few days. She hated herself for it taking something like this to make her realize just how much he meant to her.

"Hey Princess!"

Princess Bubblegum looked up and smiled sadly when she saw Jake coming her way, Jake had been hanging around alot lately with Finn missing.

"Hello Jake."

Jake sat down next to Princess Bubblegum, noticing how sad she looked.

"What's wrong Princess?"

Bubblegum sighed.

"I'm worried about Finn Jake, I wish I knew if he was ok."

Despite his own worry Jake smiled at her.

"Finn is tough for his age Princess, it's like Marceline said we must have faith that he'll return home safely."

Bubblegum nodded a little.

"I know I just..."

Princess Bubblegum stopped when she saw someone else approaching, someone tall, well built and wearing familiar clothing. Her eyes widened like saucers.

**Could it be?...**

"FINN!"

Jake rushed to Finn nearly tackling him in a hug, stretching his legs to wrap around him. Tears of happiness streamed down the Magical Dog's face.

"Finn it's really you isn't it?! You smell the same but you look so much older and cooler!"

Finn smiled and hugged Jake back.

"Yes Jake it's me, I'm home."

After a lengthy hug Jake eventually let go and Finn's attention turned to Princess Bubblegum who was still in shock, her cheeks reddening. Finn smiled at her and ascended the steps to get closer to her, just like he ascended the Wizard steps while Jake watched them with a mischievous smile (Think of his "Jealous?" smile from Burning Low). Finn finally reached her and stood face to face with her, they were now roughly the same height though Finn was a few inches taller.

"Hello PB."

Her shock wearing off, tears welled up in Princess Bubblegum's eyes as she practically jumped into Finn's arms, her own arms winding around his neck. Finn spun her around a few times in his grasp before settling down and hugging her close, feeling her head resting against his chest and tears soaking his shirt.

"Oh Finn! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't scare me like that ever again you hear me?! I dunno what I'd do if..."

Sobs interrupted what Princess Bubblegum was about to say next but Finn understood and nodded, his hands rubbing up and down her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry I scared you PB...but I'm back and I'm not going anywhere ever again."

Princess Bubblegum pushed back a little bit but kept him close as she gazed into his eyes.

**It's gonna take some getting used to looking UP at him...**

Finn gazed back into hers, a goofy smile on his face as he remembered the last part of what Jake told him about winning a Princess' heart.

_"...then walk right up to the Princess and give her a big smooch."_

Finn slowly, cautiously leaned his head down and started moving his face towards Princess Bubblegum's, half expecting her to shove him away and call him "weird". But that never happened, instead Princess Bubblegum closed her eyes and started moving her face towards his as well. A deep breath later the two shared their first real kiss. It was tender and loving, there were no tongues, no movement just two best friends silently confessing their love for each other. After what seemed like a small eternity the kiss was broken and both Finn and Princess Bubblegum stared at each other, both blushing so much they looked like Tomatoes. After a few minutes of pleasant silence Finn spoke.

"I love you Bonnibel Bubblegum."

Princess Bubblegum smiled, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"And I love you Finn the Human, I'm sorry it took this long for me to say it. It was alot of things, our age gap, me being a Ruler, your..."

Finn interrupted her with another kiss though this one was shorter.

"None of that matters now."

Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"You're right...we have the rest of our lives to look forward to...together."

15 Years Later

Candy Kingdom

8:00 am

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Jake and Aunt Rainicorn are here!"

A human girl around 12-13 with short pink hair, blue eyes and wearing an outfit similar to Fionna's ran outside the Castle doors to greet Jake who was riding on Lady Rainicorn's back, their 5 children in tow. The girl walked up to Jake and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming Uncle Jake!"

Jake smiled and returned the hug.

"Of course kiddo! There was no way I was gonna miss my little Niece's Birthday!"

Jake's attention turned to the Castle doors as Finn and Queen Bubblegum emerged. They were both in their 30s now and while Princess Bubblegum's appearance didn't change much save for she wore a fancier dress and a bigger crown Finn's appearance changed more dramatically. He now looked more like he did in his fantasy from "Mortal Folly" except he didn't have a Mechanical Arm, both were intact. Princess Bubblegum smiled at the sight of Jake and Rainicorn.

"Jake! Lady! How splendid of you to come!"

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Lady Rainicorn and hugged her by her mane. At the same time Finn approached Jake and the two bumped fists.

"Look at you Finn, you're like a mountain of muscle now!"

Finn laughed a little, his voice had gotten a bit deeper.

"Yeah I guess I work out alot."

Finn suddenly felt a tug on one of his pant legs and looked down to see his Daughter.

"Daddy I wanna ride on your shoulders!"

Finn smiled.

"Of course Fionna."

Finn picked her up and placed her on his shoulders before turning back to the doors.

"Come on you guys! We got a party to attend!"

The whole group entered the Castle, the doors closing shut behind them.

The End

_Italics_: Flashback

**Bold**: Thoughts

Adventure Time is (c) 2007-2013 by Cartoon Network and Pendleton Ward

(Author Note: Thank you for reading! ^_^)


End file.
